


Out The Front Door

by Wickedheartache



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wickedheartache/pseuds/Wickedheartache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Regina and david are suppose to be a secret but Henry knows and he confronts David</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out The Front Door

Henry had a feeling for awhile now that his mom was seeing someone again. He hadn't known who she was seeing, well not till last night. They had thought he was asleep when the came upstairs, not wanting Henry to know what was going on. He had first thought it was weird that Mr. Nolan was over for dinner. When asked why his mother had just said he helped her fix something around the house.

Something told him that was a lie but he couldn't figure it out. The second thing that was weird is he never hear him leave after he had gone to bed. Thing started connection when he heard them coming up the stairs. His mom was seeing David. Henry had mix feeling about this for he still believed David and Mary Margaret belong together. But then again his mother had changed and started being nicer to everyone.

Henry spent most the night trying to figure out what his mother could be up to. After all why would she date David if it wasn't to get back at Mary Margaret? But what kept him up most the night was how much happier his mother seemed at dinner with him around. It hadn't taken long before his exhausted mind finally feel asleep.

Henry was awake by the shutting of a two doors. One he knew was the bathroom and then a few seconds later the bathroom door. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he moved to his door as he saw someone walk pass and head down the stairs. Henry walked out to see not his mother but David going down the stairs. That was the first, they never go out the front door and they never stay the night. Henry wasn't stupid to his mother seeing Graham the man wasn't exactly silent crawling in and out of his mothers window.

Frowning more Henry walked down a few steps. "David?" he asked rubbing his sleepy eyes once again. He watch the guy stop and turning around he smiled, "Morning Henry." David was a little worried about what Henry was thinking as he came down more stairs sitting on the stairs. Henry just look at him a moment before starting on his questions. "So why are you with my mom?" he asked. Henry rested his head in his hand.

David was not ready for this, Regina had told him that Henry wouldn't be up for another thirty minutes and he would be safe to leave. But clearly that wasn't the case. "Because I like her," he simply said. He thought that could be the safest answer. "Why?" Henry asked not missing a beat. David swallowed the lump in his throat. "She an amazing woman, and she makes me happy," he answered honestly.

Regina heard voices and sighed when she knew who those voices belong to, so she quickly dried off and put on the robe hoping things weren't going bad. "Well that's good cause I think you make her happy, plus you're the first to ever use the front door," Henry stated. David couldn't question Henry about what he meant when he saw Regina on the top of the stairs. "What's going on boys?" she asked almost not wanting to know the answer.

Henry looked up at his mom and smiled. "Oh nothing mom, David here is just going to make us breakfast," Henry stated and looked at David with a huge grin on his face. Regina raised an eyebrow. "Oh he is, is he?" she asked. David shrugged putting his jacket on the rail of the staircase. "Seems that I am," he smiled at Regina that earned him a smile back. "Well then, Henry go get ready for school" she watched him scurry away quickly. "And you go make yourself at home in my kitchen while I get dress," she stated as she turned and walked away. David just shook his head and went to the kitchen shocked that Henry took things well…..


End file.
